


2011 Chrismukkah drabbles

by pairatime



Category: The OC
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gift, Snowball Fight, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theoc_fiction: 2011 Chrismukkah drabble challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	2011 Chrismukkah drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So this year theoc_fiction did a drabble challenge and I did all 13 of them and here they are. Enjoy.

 

You would have thought that would make it all better. But it didn't.

Their room was empty again.

For those few moments he thought Dad had pulled thought for once and done right. Made up for not being around. Made up for getting being a shitty dad. Ryan had looked so happy with all those gifts. Ripping them open and smiling, Ry didn’t smile enough. He really thought that Dad was going to make up for it all.

Then the damn cops and all the kid’s gifts get taken away along with their dad. Great going Frank bring the boys in blue to the party, great way to end Christmas, just fucking perfect.

*I’m rewatching Season two right now so I’ve got this Trey thing going on in my head and well he wasn’t around for any good Christmas.

 

 

Nothing could hold him back. Nothing, that is, except....

*Set at the end of The Best Chrismukkah Ever

Ryan just wanted to put his fist into, thought, someone or something.

He almost lost it all. He was finally started to get use to Newport, to feel like maybe he wasn’t unwanted and he almost lost it .He would have been in jail, and not just over night, if that cop hadn’t gotten called away.

Ryan just looked at the glass doors, he knew that it felt like to have glass breaking, shattering, against his skin. He was so ready to feel it again, but then he saw the stocking, a completely different shade of red.

He just couldn’t.

 

 

It was the happiest he had felt without chemical stimulus.

The camera went off with a flash and it was done. Two days later Kirsten passes them around the table and just smiled with glee.

He just couldn’t help smiling with her. He couldn’t understand Seth shrug or Sandy’s polite but uninterested smile. The feeling last all day and even beyond when Kirsten said yes he could take as many as he wanted and she’d mail them for him.

But he only needed one. Being able to open his bedside drawer and see them all sitting in front of the mantle with the stocking, together, made him feel like family.

 

 

It was dark when I got to work and dark when I left.

He really needed a better light; the bed side light just wasn’t enough.

He could turn on the main light on but then the Cohen’s might know he was up and hadn’t gone to bed early and one of them might come out and see if he wanted to join them, no, not might Seth would.

So he’d just have to finish it without the extra light. He could do this. He’s going to get this thing build before morning if it kills him.

He really should have taken Luke up on his offer of his bright garage and help.

 

 

It was what they had always dreamed of.

They had planned on a second child. But the year after Seth was born they were both so tired and then work over whelmed them as Sandy got on with the Public Defenders Office and she stepped in as the supervisor of her first housing project and suddenly Seth was an only child and 15.

And then they had their second child. She may not have carried him and he may have coming to them more adult then child but he _was_ their child even if she had tried to deny it at first.

Now to help him see that.

 

 

He noticed the contrast now more than ever.

*inspired by a talk with and I couldn’t do it in 100 words to I did it in two.

“Nice house.” Luke’s whole house was just as covered with lights and decorations. It looked so vivacious, unlike any home he’d known before this year.

“Yeah my mom going all out this year…”

“Yeah,” Ryan just said as pulled the envelope from his pocket, “This is for you.”

“Ms. Cohen making you and Seth hand deliver them? I’ll give it to my mom” Luke asked with a smile as he took the card.

“No this isn’t from Kristen; she’s still mailing them …this ones from me. It’s you’re,” Ryan said as he rubbed his wrist looking straight ahead.

“Mine,” Luke said surprised as he looked at the red envelope again and saw that it didn’t have the Ward typed on it but the name Luke written a crossed it.

“It’s lame-“ Ryan started only to be cut off.

“It’s cool,” Luke said enthusiastically as he opened the card, “I’ve never gotten my own Christmas card.”

“Kristen asked if I wanted to send any but I still don’t really know that many guys so,” Ryan finished looked at Luke again.

“Thanks Ryan, I mean it” Luke said slugging Ryan in the shoulder before setting the card up next to his computer.

 

 

Little things seemed to matter an awful lot to them

It was just breakfast, some pancakes, eggs, sausage and orange juice.

He just wanted to make them something since he couldn’t really get them anything. And he knew that Kristen and Sandy liked the pancakes last time, and Seth loved almost anything he made.

He hadn’t expected them to make a big deal over it and have them all sit around the table. They spend over an hour there talking, eating, and just…being together, a family.

He just wanted to do something for them and it wasn’t even the first time he’d done it but this time it felt special.

 

 

The tune reminded him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

“Dude, no phone calls,” Luke ordered as he pulled the soccer ball out of the back of his truck and threw it at Ryan.

“Yeah,” Ryan said back before pocketing his phone and catching the ball with his free hand.

“You’re the one that wanted to get in some extra practice,” Luke just grinned as he jogged out onto the field.

“We’ll see if I do that again,” Ryan shot back as he kicked the ball right at Luke as he ran into the field.

“You’re not getting out of it; we’re in this until the end of the season.”

 

 

She appeared like an apparition out of the mist.

The spray of water blocked his view for a moment. In that moment it was just him and the waves, the water.

Then it came crashing down in a wash of white foam and he was under the crystal blue water just rolling with the current until he was pushed up again and he could feel the heat of the sun and smell the salt instead of only taste it.

He reached out for the green board tethered to his side and then turned till he could see the beach and cliffs again and home above them and started paddling.

 

 

That was when I invented it.

Ryan looked up from the snow and at Luke who was trying to hold back his laughter, and doing badly at it, and just brushed the snow from his hair. “I need a handicap, you’ve gotten use to snow.”

“What, is this your first time in a snowball fight? You really were poor if you never made it to the mountains,” Luke sent another snowball at Ryan only just missing him.

“Being rich isn’t helping your aim,” Ryan’s next ball went right over Luke’s head, giving him a moment to gloat before a tree’s worth of snow fell on him.

 

 

Camping was just the beginning

*not really Christmas but…whatever.

“Think you have enough beer?” Ryan looked at the two cases Luke dropped by the two coolers that were already filled

“I think so, think we’ll need more?” Ryan just had to smile at that.

“Luke, when was the last time you were at a party without the waterpolo team?” Ryan glanced at Luke for a moment before looking away when Luke’s smile dropped from his face and he stared at his feet.

“It’s been awhile I guess. Do you guys drink something else? I can get some great scotch-whiskey.”

Ryan couldn’t say no to the hopeful expression he saw.

 

 

Even if you prove me wrong I will never agree with you.

*Some AU of season two.

It felt weird.

That was the only way he could describe it, just weird. Family dinners had been unusual enough but having one on a holiday, just weird.

And the way Ryan seemed so comfortable with them, with his friends, his new family. Ryan was wrong he did belong here, more then back in Chino. Dragging him along that night may have been the best gift he could ever have given his little brother.

But in every way Ryan belonged, _he_ didn’t. This just…wasn’t his world and never would be.

Trey wouldn’t stay, he couldn’t.

Ryan just didn’t see that.

 

 

He was impervious to her abuse. Until she mentioned the dry roasted peanuts.

He knew he’d be let down.

That’s why it didn’t hurt when Dawn or Trey did it, he expected it.

But then he met Sandy and Seth and Kirsten and Marissa and Summer and Luke and Zach and Taylor.

And yes they could hurt him, all of them could because he finally realized what it meant to let someone in and care about you. They could hurt him, and some of them would. He knew that too now, but he also knew they wouldn’t mean to.

So yeah he knew he’d be let down, but he was okay with that


End file.
